


Strawberry Peace Forever

by Vilya7



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Domestic, Hurt Ethan Hunt, M/M, Post-Mission
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilya7/pseuds/Vilya7
Summary: “耶稣基督啊。”细想起来，Brandt认为这是反应迟钝。同时他在心里抛弃了“两周时间用来做爱，其间可以停下来小憩、用餐、也许偶尔还会互相依偎在沙发上看Benji整理的有趣的猫咪视频”计划，取而代之的是“两周时间用来小憩、用餐、看有趣的猫咪视频，其间可以停下来进行医疗检查”计划。“没有看起来那么糟糕。”Ethan说。





	Strawberry Peace Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Strawberry Peace Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121803) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura). 



当Ethan提起他需要一个地方待几天的时候，Brandt（愚蠢地，在事后他才意识到）认为他的意思是出于某种原因，他不适合住在自己家里，或许Ethan想要在接下来的两周里不停地做爱，Brandt对此完全没有意见。

当然啦，接着Ethan就脱掉了他的衬衫。

“耶稣基督啊。”细想起来，Brandt认为这是反应迟钝。同时他在心里抛弃了“两周时间用来做爱，其间可以停下来小憩、用餐、也许偶尔还会互相依偎在沙发上看Benji整理的有趣的猫咪视频”计划，取而代之的是“两周时间用来小憩、用餐、看有趣的猫咪视频，其间可以停下来进行医疗检查”计划。

“没有看起来那么糟糕。”Ethan说。

“你看起来你应该住院。”Brandt说，这是谎言。Ethan看起来应该死了，彻底死了，但他还活着，应该是哪位神明在关照着英雄、赌徒、肾上腺素成瘾的人，施展了恩典。“你干了什么，和一座山互殴？”

“差不多。如果你想知道，你可以看报告。”

Brand还没有看报告，他现在也不想看报告。“Hunley大致给我说了情况。”随后就给了他两周出于“个人原因”的带薪假期。Brandt还没弄清楚这是否意味着Hunley知道他和Ethan的事，但是，算了，不要追究细节。

上次Brandt想休假，他需要提交大约十张申请，一式两份。有两次，因为第一份申请不知何故被当作“敏感材料，阅后销毁”而被意外焚烧，休假不了了之。(噢，这就是官僚主义的乐趣。）

“Brandt，”Ethan一只手握了握他的肩膀，“我没事。我就在这里。”

Brandt走开了。他的大脑在坚定执行不上床计划，但他的身体还没有完全接受这个事实，而Ethan毕竟是Ethan，Brandt不会真的相信他现在能做出正确的决定。

“你想要咖啡吗？对了，Benji发来了一些有趣的猫咪视频，我们可以看看。”

Ethan叹了口气，倒在床上。

Brandt认为这将是漫长的两周。

 

他想对了一半。Ethan——好吧，他穿着衬衫时的表现很容易让人忘记他被衣服掩盖的伤痕。他们去杂货店买东西，Brandt发现自己将每一张陌生面孔与已知的杀手和敌人进行一一对比，他尽量不去袭击每一个离Ethan太近的人，或者让他们俩站到安保摄像头拍不清楚的地方。

“Brandt，”Ethan说，“你需要放松下来。”

“这么大的袋子——你知道她可以在里面藏什么吗？”Brandt试着放松。

“她孙子的小提琴盒。”Ethan说，“他今年十岁，是个很好的孩子。你拿生菜的时候我们聊得很开心。”

“哦。”Brandt决定不要问Ethan是否看见了小提琴，“我——很抱歉。我有点紧张。”

“是有点，”Ethan附和说，“办公室工作，嗯？”

Brandt认为现在不是谈论他的职业变化的时候，更不用说在这个地方了。但话说回来，他确实想谈谈这件事，而Ethan刚刚给了他一个非常明确的开场白。

“我应该在那里，”他说，“出外勤。和你在一起。”

“我同意。”Ethan说，“你想买些冰淇淋当甜点吗？”

 

Ethan说他同意，这样很好，只不过事情当然不会那么简单，不是吗？Hunley——人不错，鬼鬼祟祟又灵活善变得恰到好处，但有 **很多事** 他不知道，而高层文员（比如：Brandt的大多数同事）认为Brandt最合适去向他展示其中的诀窍。

Brandt并不反对。他相信Hunley知道如何理事，或多或少吧，也知道如何对待Ethan，但IMF不是CIA，他需要确保Hunley明白这一点。

与此同时，就他个人意愿来说，Brandt需要回到外勤工作。他完全能适应让别人拯救世界；他接受拯救世界是团队的努力，而William Brandt是大型机器运作中的一个小小齿轮。

但他没有接受、没有完全接受别人会像他那样支援Ethan。看到Ethan满身瘀伤从他最近的任务里幸运地活着回来，对此一点帮助也没有。

被告知坐在自己的厨房里让Ethan做饭，对此一点帮助也没有。

吃着美味的晚餐，看着Ethan握着他的刀叉仿佛一切安好，对此一点帮助也没有。

“我们今晚早点上床行吗？”吃过甜点后Ethan问他。

他不需要分析就明白Ethan“今晚早点上床”的意思。Brandt第一天就仓促收拾出了一间客房，假装它一直都在，Ethan也假意顺从。

很显然，Ethan决定不再假装。要么是不想再假装，要么就是他觉得自己已经痊愈到可以考虑性行为了。

“如果你累了，我可以洗盘子，没问题。”Brandt说。

“Brandt。”Ethan说。

“好吧，你洗盘子。”

“我已经做了晚餐。”

“所以是你最先把盘子弄脏了，”Brandt说，“这很公平。”

“我希望我们今晚做爱，”Ethan说，“你加入吗？”

“我从来——”Brandt在考虑怎么才能更好地阐明这一点，“我从来都有一席之地。只是——我们能否搞清楚谁去洗盘子？因为我觉得这件事很重要。”

Ethan看了他一眼。“别再说该死的盘子了。拜托。”

如果没有那个“拜托”，Brandt认为他还可以坚持。至少再坚持五分钟，五分钟后，可能会有工作上的紧急情况或其它事情，让他避开这场“我担心如果我们做爱，你会需要紧急医疗，我真的不想因此谴责自己的良心，或者让医务人员用取笑的眼光看我，因为我是一个糟糕的男朋友，可能还是虐待狂”的谈话。

“你受伤了，”Brandt说，“我不想让事情变得更糟糕。”

“所以你想让事情变得更好？” Ethan说。

Brandt有种强烈的预感，这个问题是个陷阱。“我想，是的？”

“太好了。那你做到了吗？”Ethan猛地抬起头，看向Brandt的冰淇淋。

 

Brandt试着很小心，他真的有努力。不幸的是，躺着让Brandt做完所有事真的不是Ethan的风格，所以现在，第二天早上，Ethan痛得龇牙咧嘴，而Brandt在照镜子时感觉自己混蛋得前所未见。

“你又用那种眼神看我了。”Ethan说。他在平板电脑上看什么东西。

Brandt决定相信那是一个有趣的猫咪视频。“那种眼神？什么眼神？”

Ethan放下平板电脑。Brandt扫过一瞥，他愿意发誓那绝对绝对是个有趣的猫咪视频。就算用上测谎仪。“我很好。我还要告诉你多少次你才相信我？”

“你不好，”Brandt说，“你还在恢复。你不应该给身体施加压力。”

“我没有。”Ethan说。

“看，现在你就是在伤害我的感情。”

“你活该，你让我觉得你在生我的气，反正看我不爽。”Ethan说。他在笑，这意味着他现在很危险。之前他这样对Brandt笑了之后，Brandt得到了一生中最棒的性事。

Brandt皱眉。“你为什么觉得我在生你的气？”

Ethan收敛起笑容，面无表情，似乎恼怒了。

“这不是我的错，你是个傻瓜。”Brandt说，“我在试着体贴。你知道的，就像普通人会做的那样。我们的关系不只是上床。”

“不是？”Ethan问，表情——好吧，Brandt绝对生气了。

“你说得对。我是说，如果不是为了伟大的性生活，我为什么要忍受你的一堆麻烦事？”

“能不能给我点时间考虑你刚才是否伤害了 **我的** 感情？”

“听着，”Brandt说，反正无论如何他都会妥协。“我会和你达成协议。我们可以拥有你想要的所有的性活动——”

“成交。”

“——只要， **只要** 你承诺当你觉得太过了的时候告诉我。”Brandt补充完了这句话，“我是很认真的。我不想导致你的伤口再次裂开或又怎么着了。”

“成交。”Ethan重复。

“我的意思是。我对此非常、非常认真。”

Ethan点点头，倾身给他一个吻，感觉很像是前戏。

“而且不用我说，只要Hunley准备好独立理事了，我就会再次回到你的团队中。”Brandt补充道，他想他现在可能已经是破罐子破摔了。

“没有你我不想做这件事。”Ethan说。

Brandt知道“这件事”是什么，他决定忽略Ethan可疑的抱怨，转而把心思放在当务之急上。

 


End file.
